Twisted Fate
by ArtistAtHeart25
Summary: Evangeline's life takes a twisted turn in the Enchanted Forest as she tries to discover the mystery of who her father is. Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Selena starts to have faint memories of a past life and a dark family secret.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

Soft light leaked from underneath the wooden door, flooding over Leslie's dirty feet. Her hand stayed hesitant above the crystal doorknob, her heart pounding rapidly against her chest. She wasn't sure whether or not to enter the room; the doctor's orders to stay out till further notice replayed in her mind. But his urgent shouts and her sister's cries persuaded her to run to her aid. She knew nothing about childbirth, but she didn't want to stand around while her younger sister suffered in there.

Realizing she would only be a disturbance, Leslie shuffled back to the wooden table, her wool skirt tugging at her legs. Her head felt as if it weighed ten pounds more, and she could barely keep the tears from leaking from her eyes. Her sister had been so weak when Leslie found her at her doorstep, and even the doctors couldn't be sure if the mother or child would survive. It was stupid thing her sister had done, trekking on a long, dangerous journey while carrying her second child. Now she was going to pay the price.

Leslie remained at the table for a few more moments, but as soon as she heard the screams die down, to be replaced by a faint, childish cry, she sprang from the chair and dashed into the bedroom.

The doctor and his assistants backed away from the bed, giving Leslie full view of her sister.

Merriam was so frail, Leslie couldn't be sure if she was still alive or not. But the faint rise and fall of her chest and tiny glow in her eyes sparked a little hope in Leslie that she might live. Taking a couple of paces closer, she bent over her sister, noticing for the first time the tiny child cradled in her arms.

"It's a girl." One of the doctor's assistants said, tears brimming her aqua eyes.

Leslie breathed out deeply, stroking her new niece with a gentle hand. "She's beautiful."

Merriam gazed at her, her voice barely audible as she announced, "Her name is Evangeline."

Leslie smiled at the name, noting that it fit the child perfectly.

The doctor stepped forward, reaching down to take Evangeline from her mother, who was almost too weak to continue holding her. Leslie noted with a broken heart that Merriam's attempts to breathe were faltering, as if every breathe took a little more off her life.

She twisted around to face the doctor, who solemnly said, "I'm sorry, but we did everything we could to save her. Even magic won't help her now."

All the happiness of Evangeline's birth drowned out of Leslie. Warm tears pooled into her eyes as she turned back around and prepared herself to say goodbye.

The doctors shuffled out of the room, talking in hushed voices. Once the door had closed behind them, the tears flowed freely from Leslie's eyes.

"You never should have made that journey!" She cried, gripping Merriam's cold, fragile hand in her strong, warm ones. "You shouldn't have left him!"

Merriam smiled weakly and shook her head, refusing to listen to her sister's words. "He was a terrible husband. I couldn't be with a man like him."

Leslie exhaled, a sob caught in her throat. "He was a good man! He didn't deserve to have you leave him!" She closed her eyes, muttering, "Just like I don't deserve to have you leave me." She gulped, blinking rapidly to keep the water from blinding her vision.

"I should have taken our son with me." Merriam seemed to be talking to herself now, her gray eyes cast on something Leslie couldn't see. "I never should have left him there with that coward." Slightly turning her head, gazed at Leslie with distant eyes. "Promise me something."

"Anything!" Leslie exclaimed, shifting a lose strand of dark hair out of her sister's face.

"Promise me you will take care of Evangeline for me. Raise her as your own." Merriam's voice was no more than a whisper, but to Leslie it was sentence she knew she would stay true to till the day she died. She open her mouth to confirm that she would keep the promise, but Merriam's last, dying words interrupted her. "Promise me that you will never let her know that Rumplestilskin is her father."


	2. Chapter One

Thunder rumbles in the sky above Storybrooke, urging me to move faster toward Granny's. I pull my black jacket tighter around my body, shivering from the cold spell the town woke up to this morning. Water flows heavily down the road, a result from last night's storm. I quicken my pace, knowing the weather isn't done with us yet, and begin to wonder what my aunt was thinking when she decided to raise me in Maine.

The bell above the door to Granny's jingles as I push my way in. A couple of people twist in their seats, surprised to see me here again after so long, but place is almost empty and running slow today.

I shrug out of my jacket, thankful to be out of the cold, and scurry over to the counter where Ruby's grandma is taking orders from another early riser.

"So that will be two slices of French toast, and scrambled eggs?" Granny says, reading over her list to her customer.

"That's right." The person says, who I now realize is Leroy. He turns without thanking her, and shuffles right past me to one of the booths. I ignore his rude gesture and bounce up to Granny.

She places her list on the counter, beckoning for the cook to take a look at it, then twists on her heel to take the next order. At the sight of me, she smiles brightly and rushes from around the counter to give me a hug.

I giggle and wrap my arms around her, realizing how much I missed her comforting hugs.

"How have you been, Selena?" She asks, leading me away from a young couple drinking coffee together. "We haven't seen you here in ages!"

I shrug, fighting to keep the usual smile on my face. "Oh, you know. Things are still a little rough with Aunt Leah."

She places a reassuring hand on my shoulder, grinning sympathetically as she says, "It's not your aunt's fault she wasn't able to keep up with the rent. It's Moe French's fault for firing a hard worker like her." She adjusts her apron and pushes open the back door, giving me full view of the kitchen. "Ruby!"

My best friend struts out of the kitchen, in the middle of fiddling with her black and red hair. She freezes at the sight of me, eyes shining brightly.

"Selena!" She abandons her hair and throws her arms around me, not giving me a second to react act the sight of her either. "You're back!"

I laugh and push away from her, flipping the dark hair from my eyes. "I'm back? You're back! I thought you were working for the Sheriff!"

Granny stiffens at my words, shoving her hands into her apron pockets and walking back to the counter. I open my mouth to apologize, thinking I might have said something wrong, but Ruby steers me away from Granny's grimace and gestures for me too sit at the far left booth.

I slide into the leather chair, Ruby settling herself in opposite of me.

"So." She says, stacking her fingers on the wood table and eyeing me intently. "You have to tell me all about what happened with you and your Aunt."

I sigh, the cold I'd felt outside suddenly creeping back to me. "Moe French fired her." I begin, gazing at the patterns on the wall. "He wasn't doing a very good job after whatever happened with him and Mr. Gold, so he had to let a few people go." I shake my head, angry with him for firing my Aunt Leah, the hardest worker he's ever had. "Since she lost her job, Leah isn't able to keep up with the rent. So she talked to Mr. Gold, but he won't have anything do with anyone that is associated with Moe."

Ruby frowns, placing her manicured hand on mine. "I'm sorry." She gives me a friendly squeeze, then slips out of the booth. "Do you guys know what you're going to do now?"

"Your grandma said we can't at her Inn for a few night." I tell the good news, happy myself that I will get to spend more time with Ruby. " We don't want to leave Storybrooke, so Leah has to find a new job. I gotta get one, too."

Ruby squeals, bending down to give a quick hug, before straightening and twisting her hair into a spiky bun. "Maybe you can work here with me!" She comments, strutting back to the counter.

Granny looks up from the other side of the diner, sending me a sympathetic smile. "Sorry, girls, but I can't afford to hire anybody else right now."

Ruby pouts as she pours more coffee into Leroy's empty mug.

I sigh, rising from the booth and heading for the door. Slipping back into my heavy jacket, I say, "Maybe I can get a job down at the animal shelter."

"They only have volunteer jobs open now, dear." Granny informs me.

I halt, groaning inwardly as all energy drains out of me. Ruby throws her arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a quick side hug. "I'm sure you'll find something. I would hate to see you guys leave Storybrooke."

I cross my arms over my chest, gazing out the clear window at the empty, wet streets. "I just wish Mr. Gold would have given us an extension on the rent. It's his fault we lost our home."

"He's a hard man to please." Leroy comments from his booth. He takes a little sip of his coffee, licks the flavor off his lips, and eyes me intently as he says, "I heard Regina is looking for somebody to tutor her kid at night while she's at those council meetings."

I take a step toward him with rising hope. "You think she might hire me?"

He shrugs. "You can try talking to her, sister."

I smile, zipping up my jacket heading for the glass door. As I push out of Granny's, I notice the freezing wind and rain doesn't bother me. All I can think about now is getting this job and staying in Storybrooke. "I'm gonna go talk to her right now!" I wave goodbye to Ruby, and thank Leroy, then head out into the cold streets to find the mayor.


	3. Chapter Two

"There you are!"

Aunt Leslie's melodic voice raises above the music, drawing my attention away from Red and Widow Lucas.

I twist around and smile at my aunt, taking in the golden dress that flows around her body. It makes her look far more beautiful than I do in the sparkly, light blue dress that used to belong to my mother.

"Hi!" I take Leslie's hand and pull her across the castle floor, giggling as she resists and backs away from the couples dancing around us.

"Have you found Ella yet?" Leslie asks, shouting over the orchestra.

I shake my head, letting her lead me to a quieter section of the courtyard. Red and her grandma let us go, each finding themselves handsome partners to dance with. "Ella just married a prince, and this place is packed! I don't think I'm gonna see her tonight." I admit regretfully.

Leslie gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. She knows Ella has been my best friend for almost my entire life, and seeing her married off to the famous Prince Thomas while I'm still stuck working as a servant for King Maurice is a little less than heartbreaking.

"I am sure you will see her before the night ends." She reassures me, placing a lose, curled strand of dark hair behind my ear. "You're one of her very best friends - even a prince as cute as Thomas won't keep her from finding you."

"Even on her own wedding night?" I dare to ask, even though Leslie's words are more than true.

As if by a cue, Ella's voice breaks over the music and chatter. "Evangeline!"

Leslie smirks, pinching my arm before she glides back to the dance floor. I twist around, ignoring the stabbing pain that shoots through my feet from the pointed heels. I'm not used to dressing as royalty, and I don't think I will ever be.

"Cinderella!" I call my friend by her full name, opening my arms and wrapping them around her as she launches herself at me. "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight." I whisper in her ear, already jealous of the beautiful wedding dress she has on.

She sniffs, slowly drawing away from me but keeping her hands clutched firmly in mine. There is a dark hint of unease and regret in her eyes, and by the way she studies the ground, it's not hard to tell something is troubling her.

"What's the matter?" I ask, trying to keep my face neutral but having to scream over the music. It isn't right for her to be upset about something now; it's her wedding night, she should be thrilled!

"Come with me. " She draws in a deep breath, leading me away from her reception and onto a wide opened balcony, overlooking the land she will now rule.

I gaze out over the land, taking in the beauty I can just make out by the light of the fireworks. The kingdom I live in used to be as beautiful, but ever since the ogre wars, we haven't had a much luck with beauty. Sure, the wars are over, but we lost a princess who had always treated me a like a little sister...

I push the thought away, reminding myself this night is about Ella. Besides, I can't spend every minute of the day missing Belle.

"I have a confession to make." Ella starts, her voice cracking, as if full of shame.

"What is it?" My heart rate speeds up, mind wandering.

She sighs heavily and begins. "I lied when I said my fairy godmother sent me to the ball, the night I met Thomas. I did use magic to go, but it wasn't fairy magic. Someone else sent me." Her face downcast, she grips the marble balcony railing and sucks in a deep breath, a single tear falling from her face.

I place my hand comfortingly on her shoulder as a sign to show her I'm not mad. Sure, I'm a little surprised and offended that she lied to me, but something is troubling her, and the last thing I want to do is stress her out even more. "Who did send you?"

The answer is barely a whisper. "Rumplestilskin."

A tremor of terror runs down my spine at the mention of the name. My hand instinctively falls from her shoulder, panic coursing through my veins. The man who took Belle from us, the man who plagued my nightmares when I was a child, the Dark One... He's the one that gave Ella this life of luxury?

"I understand if you're angry with me." Ella continues, bunching up her dress in her sweaty palms and pacing around the balcony. "He warned me at the time that all magic comes with a price, but I didn't listen."

I take a step toward her, energy draining from my body, only to be replaced by dread. "What do you mean? What price did you pay?"

She meets my eyes, and hers well up with oncoming tears. "He was here tonight." She continues, as fear creeps into my blood. "He told me what he wants from me." The tears flow freely now, cascading down her rosy cheeks like waterfalls.

"What does he want?" I demand, folding her into a tight hug.

She takes a gasping breath, and responds, "He wants my firstborn."

Time almost seems to stop for me. Her words repeat in my head, over and over again, the words jumbled and scrambled. He wants her first born.

"Why..." I can barely speak. My mouth suddenly feel drier than ever, as if I hadn't had a drink in days.

"Evangeline, you have to help me!" Ella pleads, gripping my hands with more strength than I knew she had. "I can't let him take my baby!"

"Of course I will help you." I promise. "There is no way we are letting that imp take your baby from you!"

A tiny trace of a smile appears on her face, and her eyes begin to brighten. She obviously trusts me more than anything with this. I know I can't let her down, but how do I start? What could I possibly do to keep the most evil, powerful man in the realm from taking a baby from a young lady like her?

I shake my head, regretfully turning away from her and leaning against the balcony, resting my head in my hands. The music from the wedding makes its way outside, but it barely registers to my ears. Too many ramped thoughts run through my head, all traces of happiness I had for tonight gone.

I gaze up into the sky, watching as the colorful fireworks reflect off the white castle walls. The moon glistens dimly in the distance, and a single, bright star outshines the rest surrounding it. A faint memory invades my mind, one of my aunt Leslie explaining to me how wishing on stars was sometimes the most powerful magic of all.

I sigh, knowing it's a long-shot. I have never wished on a star before, and part of me believes it won't work. A star is a star, a giant ball of fire glowing in the night sky, not some magical entity that will grant magic to anybody that wishes to it. But I whisper to it anyway, quiet enough for Ella not to hear.

"I wish there was some way we could keep Rumplestilskin from taking Ella's baby."

I sigh and close my eyes, dropping my head and fighting to keep back my own tears. How did night go from so perfect to so, unbelievably awful? I knew this was going to be a night Ella and I would remember forever, but now the memory will be tainted. To me, it will always been known as the night Rumplestilskin finally made an appearance in my life. Not that I've actually seen or talked to him, but he's threatened my best friend. Anybody that hurts her is automatically a threat to me too.

A tiny, faint gasp escapes Ella's lips, drawing me back to reality. I flip my head up, gazing at her with pure curiosity. She's staring into the sky, a baby blue night reflected off her wet cheeks. I follow her gaze, and my breath catches midway in my throat.

A tiny fairy, no bigger than my hand, floats delicately above us. I take in her sparkling blue dress, the fabric flowers outlining the hemline, and the transparent wings keeping her elevated. Something about her calms the fear inside me, chasing away the anxiety I've been feeling for Ella.

"I hear your wish." She speaks, her voice similar to a chorus of bells. She giggles, amused by the stunned looks on our faces. "Both of you." She glides downward till she is level with us, her silvery wand clutched in her fingers. "Sadly, my magic is not powerful enough to outwit someone as evil as the Dark One."

Ella is the first one to compose herself. She heaves a sob, throwing her hands in the air. "Of course! No can stop him. He's too powerful!"

I reach out and pull her into a hug, running my fingers across her back and whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

"But I might still be able to help you."

I move away from Ella, peeking at the blue fairy suspiciously. "How?"

The fairy's face falls, a dark touch overcoming her. "There is another woman, one powerful enough to keep even him away from your baby. But she is not from this realm, and is a very hard woman to please." Her light voice somehow darkens as she explains this mysterious woman to us. A cold shiver runs up my spine. "She is known as the Queen of Hearts."

The name is unfamiliar to me, but it still gives me a sense of unease. "How do I find her?" I ask, determined to track this queen down and demand she help my best friend.

Ella glances at me nervously, but the fairy answers my question without hesitating. "I have just enough magic to send you to her realm for a day. If you meet me tomorrow, I will transport you over to her world, and you will have exactly twelve hours to talk to her before I bring you back." She sighs, her arms slightly waving as she floats in the warm, night air. "Her world is tricky, so you must be very careful not to touch any of the plants or animals."

I shake my head, not understanding. "What kind of place is this?"

"It's a place us fairies don't venture off to much." She gazes into my eyes. "A place called Wonderland."


	4. Chapter Three

"I'll be back at ten o'clock sharp." The mayor swipes her dark lipstick over her lips, the heavy layers bringing out her dark eyes. "I expect a full report on Henry's progress when I return." She gazes at her reflection in the golden framed mirror before twisting around and pinning me with a business-like stare. "His grades dropped when that teacher of his was granted her job back."

I cringe at the cold note of her tone, all too aware of the controversy of Miss Blanchard being accused of killing an innocent woman. "I promise I'll try my best to help him." I say, fighting the urge not to cower under those piercing eyes. No wonder no one else took the job.

She gives me a brief nod before calling to her son from her rounded staircase. "Henry! Your tutor is here!"

I shuffle from foot to foot, eager to meet her son, and desperate for her to leave.

Upstairs, a door clicks closed, and a young boy emerges from around the corner. He smiles kindly at me as he stomps his way down the carpeted steps. I've seen him before, walking around town with the blonde sheriff, who is supposedly his real mother.

"Hi, Henry!" I smile warmly at him. "I'm Selena."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." He twirls around the end of the rail and nods welcomingly to me.

Regina heaves her purse higher up along her shoulder, ruffling her son's hair as she opens the front door. "I really appreciate this, Miss Silver." She says, catching me off guard as she uses my last name. "I do hope you will be able to help my son with his schooling."

Before I can reply, she closes the door behind her, without uttering a goodbye to either of us.

"Well, then." I mumble, turning to face Henry. "So, your mom tells me you've been struggling with math. Why don't you get it out and we can take a look at it." I motion to the dining room table, where all his school work is unceremoniously piled.

He just stares at me, squinting with a tiny hint of a smile.

"Henry?" I take an uncertain step toward the table, gesturing for him to follow.

He just tilts his head, letting his light brown hair shape around his face.

A twinge of fear bubbles inside me. "What's wrong?"

He finally speaks, his voice carrying around the giant foyer. "I'm just trying to figure out who you are."

"Excuse me?" I narrow my eyes at him, not sure what he's getting at.

Instead of answer, he pads way into another room, checking over his shoulder to make sure I'm following. Confused, I trail after him into a little living room, which is uncharacteristically decorated. This mayor is just too formal, even in her own home.

Henry walks over to the leather couch, sliding his hands underneath the gray cushion and lifting it upright. I barely catch the sigh of relief that escapes his mouth.

"What are you doing?" I ask, pausing in the doorway.

"It's still here." He replies, mainly to himself. He reaches below the couch and lifts up what looks like a heavy book.

"What's that?" I ask, walking to his side.

The book he's holding his looks to be over one hundreds years old, the brown cover fading and many pages inside yellowing. "Once Upon A Time" is embroidered in medieval, golden letters. Gold patterns surround border the cover, giving me a small hint of it's age.

"Is that a book on fairytales?" I sit next to him as he pushes the cushion back down and plops onto the couch, the book resting in his lap.

He nods, flipping it open to a random page. "I keep it at Emma's office, but I brought it home just for tonight." Quietly, he adds, "Every story in this book actually happened."

Taken by surprise, I fight back to urge to laugh, thinking this is some kiddish joke. "What are you talking about?"

Without hesitation, he launches into a story, one so twisted and dark, I start to reconsider who I'm tutoring. He explains a collaboration of fairytales, sometimes reading stories out of the book and describing the ideas behind the pictures, other times setting the book aside and letting the words come from his mind. I listen without once interrupting, letting the stories sink into my mind. I almost laugh when he delves into the explanation of everyone in town being a fairytale character. He doesn't notice, just excitedly continues his monologue like his life depends on it. It takes up almost an hour, but finally he finishes and leans back against the satin couch, satisfied.

"Wow." I fold my hands on my lap, nodding with comprehension. "That was quite the story, Henry."

He doesn't answer me, just smiles at me with a deep look of warmth in this eyes.

"If everyone in town is a fairytale character, then who am I?" I go on, curious.

He shrugs, pursing his lips smugly. "I don't know. It's too soon to tell."

I smile and shake my head. "You're cute, Henry." Rising to my feet, I cast a glance down at the green, emerald embedded watch secured around my wrist. "Shoot! We need to get started on your math!"

We finish Henry's homework just before ten, with fifteen minutes to spare before Regina returns. Henry takes that time to prepare himself for bed, claiming that both of us will be in deep trouble with her if he's not 'asleep' when she comes home.

Just as he finishes brushing his teeth and climbs into bed, I wander away from his room, curiosity urging me to explore this house. I know it isn't the brightest idea, but it's not everyday I get a chance to learn about our mayor's living environment. Besides, she promised to be home at exactly ten o'clock. I still got time.

Most of her doors are closed, except for a couple, which lead into vacant rooms that don't look the least bit exciting. Some of them are probably locked, and breaking in is obviously out of the question.

I shake my head, clearing these dumb thoughts from my mind, and randomly pick a tall door across from what looks like Regina' s bedroom. The silver doorknob twists easily, and the door thankfully doesn't squeak as I hesitantly push it open. Taking a cautious step forward, I survey the dark room, taking in the mahogany desk and boxes piled around it. This must a little home office or something.

I pace around the tiny room, bored with the stacks of papers and books along the walls. The desk is littered with pens and papers, scattered around in an unprofessional way. Looks like this room hasn't been used in a while.

Turning to leave, I grip the door handle and begin to pull it closed behind me, but something buried on the desk catches my attention.

A tiny stack of papers, yellowing and scribbled on with majestic letters, hangs off the corner of the desk. A brief view of a watercolor picture is visible on the top page. I shuffle back into the room, carefully sliding the pages out from under a miniature wooden box. Though the room is dark, I can barely make out from the familiar lettering and torn edges that these are pages from Henry's book.

The sound of a car door closing doesn't register in my mind. I scan the top page, studying the bright picture painted on top. It shows a woman in bed, cradling a newborn baby. Probably a girl, from the light pink blanket she is bundled in. Another woman stands at the edge of the bed, her face depicted of fear and sadness. The auburn color of her hair and shape of her face strike me as utterly familiar, though I can't place the name.

Flipping over to the next page, I move closer to the hallway, letting the light leak in and brighten the faded paper. Another picture is painted on this one; a man and a young woman. They seem to be seated in a giant, enclosed room, surround by what looks like... hats. Hats of every color and shape, some stacked neatly, others just thrown aside into useless piles.

The man has a crazed look in his eyes, while the girl watches him with care and compassion. Their ages are hard to distinguish, but both have to be over twenty and under forty. They gaze at each other with a look of longing, almost as if they have feelings for one another.

Bringing the page closer to my face, I squint at the girl's profile, suspicion crawling along my spine. Her dark hair is hauntingly familiar as it curls around her shoulders and back, the paint making it almost black. Her eyes are darkened, but I can make out tiny brown flecks outlining them. Her facial features are hard to decipher, but I'd recognize this face anywhere. I see it every time I look in the mirror.

A squeal catches in my throat as my heart pounds mercilessly against my rib cage. I nervously run my fingers through my hair, repeating to myself that this has to be some kind of sick joke. Theories poor into my head as to what a plausible explanation could be, but none do me justice. I cannot think of a reasonable idea as to why I'm in a picture in some children's storybook, or why the pages have been ripped out and thrown into a storage room.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I whip around, unconsciously crushing the pages into my back, and meet the burning gaze of the mayor.

"Miss Silver, are you snooping in my house?" She places her hand on her hip, her eyes boring into me.

"No, I-" The words barely fall out of my mouth before I catch myself, reminding myself that her accusations are true. I have been snooping. But she wasn't supposed to be home so soon! "I was just-"

"Miss Silver, if I can't trust you to respect me or my property, then I can't trust you with my son." The authority of her voice seems to scorch me to the bone. She steps away from the door, pointing to the staircase with a defiant glare. "I want you out of my house. You're fired."

I step-side out of the room, keeping the pages hidden behind me and praying she won't question me about them. But she has already turned away, heading in the direction of Henry's room. I silently make my way to the staircase, keeping the pages glued to my side. She pays no notice of me as she opens Henry's door and sticks her head inside.

I dash down the stairs, picking up my bag next to the front door and swing it over my shoulder. This tutoring session might have failed, but I got an interesting mystery out of it.

Outside, the wind howls relentlessly, clouds billowing in the night sky. The smell of rain is carried in the cold breeze. I huddle in my coat and fiddle around my bag for my car keys. A tree thrashes violently in Regina's lawn, apples being thrown to the ground by the force. I shudder at the sight and loop my key ring around my fingers, halting next to the car parked to the side of the house.

The key is jammed into the lock a little too forcefully. I frown at myself as I open the door, hoping this hasn't damaged it in some way. Climbing inside, I shut the door and sigh, letting it finally sink it that I failed at this job. All I had to do tutor a ten year old. Easiest job ever. But I screwed up, and now I have to go through the stress of looking elsewhere.

Exhaling, I drive the key into the ignition, more than ready to get back to our room at Granny's Bed and Breakfast and sleep my problems away.

But the car doesn't start.

"Oh, no." I whisper, twisting the key again and again. "Don't do this to me tonight."

The car screeches as it tries to start itself up, but my attempts are all in vain.

"No, no, no!" I shout, not wanting to deal with this right now. Seconds turn into a minute, and still I haven't had success.

I huff out a frustrated sigh, then pull my bag into my lap, digging for my cell phone. I'll have to call Aunt Leah and have her come pick me up.

My bag isn't too full or clustered, despite it's size. I shuffle around the things piled inside, searching various pockets and pouches for my phone. Panic rises as my search ticks on and my phone doesn't appear.

"You have to got to be kidding me." I mutter to myself, frantically tossing useless receipts and gum packages aside. Racking my mind for where I could have left it, I let out a cry of defeat as the memory of me tossing it onto my bed before heading to Regina's floods my brain.

I lost my new job, my car won't start, and I left my cell phone back at Granny's. Can this night get any worse?

As if by cue, thunder rumbles noisily from the sky. A storm is coming.

"Perfect." I mutter to no one in particular. "This is just what I need." I groan, letting my head fall weightlessly against the steering wheel. It honks in protest.

I immediately sit upright, uncertainly bubbling through my veins. I cast a glance back at the mayor's house, expecting a light to come on and her face to appear in one of the windows, furious that I have yet to leave her property. But after a few cautious seconds, nothing happens. I let the fear drain away and review my options to get home.

Asking Regina to borrow her phone is out of the question. After pissing her off, I don't want to risk getting on her bad side again. I could walk home, but it would take more than half an hour, and with the storm coming, it doesn't seem like the safest option. There is a shortcut I know of, one that cuts through the woods that will get me back to Granny's in about ten minutes. I frown, staring up at the blackened sky. Lightning flashes in the distance, and I merely catch the thunder that rumbles seconds later.

This might be my only choice. If I hurry, I might be able to make it to Granny's before the storm hits. Yeah, it's a dangerous idea, but it's better than being mauled by Regina in the middle of the night.

I reach over to the passenger seat and grab my bag, stuff the pages inside in the cluttered mess, and toss my keys in after them. Swinging out of the car, I pick my way around Regina's house and make a mad dash for the forest. The trees sway back and forth, foreshadowing the force of the oncoming storm.

Leaves and twigs crunch under my feet as I loop around the trees. An owl hoots somewhere above me, and a cry rings out into the night, sounding similar to a wolf. Shuddering, I quicken my pace, more than eager to curl up under my warm blankets.

Even though the moon and stars are hidden behind the clouds, I still have a tiny sense of light to lead me on. It's not much, but at least I can see where I'm going and know not to run into any trees. My heart beats rapidly, and I have to take slow and steady breaths to calm myself down. This may be one of the most fearful things I have done, but I haven't exactly been making the best choices lately.

A flash of lightning overhead illuminates the forest. I hold back a startled cry, blood pounding in my head. Too late, I catch a glimpse of the dip in the woods, sloping down to a sheltered ravine. I loose my footing and with a terrified yell, I plunge down the slope. Pain shoots through my head, arms, and legs as twigs snag at my skin. I reach out, trying to get a hold of anything to keep me from tumbling further, but gravity forbids it.

Rolling to the bottom of the hill, I squeeze my eyes shut, panic making me dizzy and head spinning relentlessly. Thunder follows the traitorous spout of lightning, rattling my head with it's booming noise.

I groan, rubbing my temples in a desperate need to keep the dizziness away. This was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea.

Somewhere not too far ahead, a twig snaps under weight. My eyes fly open, scanning the clearing for the culprit of the noise. The world is spinning, almost impossible for me to focus on. I blink of couple of times, chasing away the flurries that dance in front of my eyes, and search the undergrowth.

A tall, dark figure stands about five feet away from me. Obviously a guy, with his dark demeanor curves of his face. He has a long, black coat thrown on, and it almost seems as if his entire outfit is black.

He walks toward me, his face indecipherable of emotions. I feel myself freeze over with horror, too pained and scared to move away.

He crouches in front of me, his face mere inches from mine. I expect to see a murderous glare plastered on his face, but I'm taken by surprise when I notice disbelief, mixed in with love and hopefulness.

"Evangeline?" He whispers, his voice full of nothing but shock and relief.

"I'm Selena..." I barely manage to say before slipping away into darkness.


	5. Chapter Four

The sight of the Queen of Hearts is enough to send me into a whirlwind of unease. The way she's perched on her chair, the scarlet veil draped over her face, send mixed thoughts running through my head. A nobleman stands beside her, gripping a long, velvet tube that she apparently communicates through. A crowd of twenty or so people stand on either side of the outdoor courtroom, wearing masks of majestic animals and outfits lined with red and black.

I shuffle uncomfortably in the dress King Maurice requires all his maids to wear. It clings to my hips, the fabrics making my legs itch, but I don't dare move to chase to itch away.

"What business do you have with the queen?" The man with the tube asks, his posture bold and daring.

I take in a deep breath, summoning up the remains of my courage, and begin my tale. "My best friend, Cinderella, needs you're help." My voice is steadily stronger than I feel. "She made a deal with a powerful man, not knowing the consequences at the time. But now it's too late to go back on her word, and that man..." I gulp, ignoring the penetrating stares that bore me down. "He wants her firstborn."

Whispers of shock dance across the crowd. I hear a woman near the back muttering, "How dreadful!"

The man doesn't wait for the murmurings to die away. His brows crease along his forehead, mouth twisted in an unpleasant frown. "Who is this man you speak of?" He demands.

I bite my lip, closing my eyes slightly as I respond. "Rumplestilskin."

The chatter immediately dies away. Silence wraps around me, sending a horrific chill spiraling through my blood. So he's been heard of here, too.

The Queen of Hearts straightens in her throne, smoothing out the wrinkles of her dress before whispering into her velvet tube. The words are loud, but not decipherable. The man besides her listens with a cold expression, the one he has been wearing since I arrived. But it instantly falls at his queen's words, eyes narrowing and mouth forming a tiny "o". He turns to face me, but his eyes stay downcast. A bit of redness touches his cheeks, and I can make out a faint expression by the curves his of brows. It almost looks like... fear.

I stand frozen in place as he composes himself and gives me a penetrating glare. "The Queen wants nothing to that man." He remarks with a snide hint to his tone. "He is nothing but pure evil, and believes he is more powerful than the queen." He purses his lips, choosing his next words carefully. "Also, the queen will not have an association with you. Your past has been tainted by the unholy mistakes of your father."

"M-my father?" I stutter, the ground swaying beneath my unsteady feet. "Both my parents are dead." I inform them, feeling myself growing weary with unease.

The man chuckles, the fear in his eyes replaced by pity and amusement. He knows something I don't, and he plans on holding this secret over me.

"You're father is alive and well." He sneers, enjoying the horror plastered on my face. "Who ever told you he was dead?"

I don't answer. His words sink into my mind, chasing away my worries about Ella and Rumplestilksin. If my father is alive, that means Aunt Leslie lied to me. Why would she never tell me he was still alive? And what could he have possibly done that would keep the Queen of Hearts from helping his offspring?

"We're done here." The man declares, waving his gloved hand at a couple of the queen's guards. They rush over to my stunned figure, motioning for me to start walking. My footsteps feel light and feathered, like walking on thin clouds. The incredible scenery of Wonderland doesn't speak out to me as they lead me away. My thoughts are too churned up by false images of my father, wondering where he is and if he even knows I exists. I'm barely conscience of where the guards take me.

"You will wait in here till your fairy transports you back to your realm." The man's words echo in my ears, sounding distant and miles away. He gently maneuvers me into a giant domed room, slamming the heavy metal door behind him.

I suck in a deep breath, willing myself to calm down enough, and take in my wondrous surroundings.

The room is enormous, the opposite wall hidden behind rows and stacks of fabrics of every color imaginable. Hats are piled in numerous areas around the wooden floor, some round and plain, others patterned and lined with feathers.

I take cautious steps forward, nearly tripping over my own feet as I twist and turn, mouth agape at the strange room.

"What is this place?" I whisper to myself, fear creaking at the edge of my tone.

I don't expect an answer, but a deep, desperate voice wavers in the air, drawing me toward the far north wall. I strain my ears, willing myself to listen for the source of the mysterious pleads.

"Get it to work! Get it to work!"

I halt, realizing the distinct voice belongs to a man. A very frustrated, desperate man. Following his despairing calls, I weave around the numerous piles of hats, curiosity rather than fear urging me forward.

"Get it to work. Get it to work..." His frustrated cries morph into solid desperation. Whatever this man is doing, it almost sounds like his life depends on it. I shudder at the thought, curving around a towering pile of decorative hats, almost twice my height.

I almost gasp at the sight of the pleading man. He isn't old and stiff with age like I expected him to be, but young and frantic. He sits cross-legged on the floor, clothed in an outfit expressing that he isn't rich, but not incredibly poor either. His hair puffs out from a twisted top hat, curving around his young and chiseled face. A bright orange scarf is tied around his hat, a note sticking to the side, but the letters are too eloquent and graceful for me to read. His eyes are round and wide, darting from one area to another in spilt seconds. He works furiously with a hat in front of him, sewing a needling through frantically and hurriedly, shoving a feather onto the rim, all while muttering the same, chilling words.

"Get it to work!"

I watch in horror, pitying this poor man who has gone mad trying to get hats to do... What?

The question is left unanswered. I creep forward, my footsteps hesitant and slow, but mind determined. I walk up behind the flailing man, halting just beside him, and reach my hand out. He's too keen on getting his hats to "work," he doesn't have the slightest clue I'm here. But the second I rest my shaky fingers on his shoulders, his muscles tense up, his head jerking around to face me. I whip my hand back, unable to tear my gaze from his liquid golden eyes. We hold an intense gaze, neither one of us daring the move. I watch him precariously, waiting for him to lash out at me in a bout of anger.

Instead, he simply asks, "Who are you?"

'E-Evangeline." I stutter, fear freezing me in place.

He eyeballs me coldly, the black hat tumbling from his hands. His expression fades into curiosity. "How did you get here?"

I swallow, willing myself to calm down. "The guards took me here."

"No." He rises to his feet unsteadily, stumbling as if walking is a chore for him. I instinctively reach out a hand to help. He gazes at it wondrously, but manages to balance himself, and continues. "How... How did you get to Wonderland?"

I tilt my head, opening my mouth to answer. But he interrupts without waiting for the reply.

"Did she trick you too?" He presses, his breathing quickening rapidly.

"Who?" I respond quietly, instantly thinking of the Queen of Hearts.

He kicks one of his hats, watching it with venomous eyes at it rolls away. "Regina."

"Regina?" I repeat, familiar with the dark-hearted queen. "She tricked you?"

"Yes." He sighs, pacing around his piles of hats and stretches out his long legs. "She took advantage of me and my hat. She knew only two could leave, and didn't tell me she came for her father."

I narrow my eyes, no longer scared of this man but mildly curious. I want to know his story, and I'm persuaded to tell him mine. Maybe he can help me, if the Queen of Hearts won't. "What is your name?" I ask, bravely taking a step toward him.

He turns to me, a hint of a smile dancing across his face. I'm a little taken by surprise, and somewhat flattered, as he gently takes my hand in his, kneels down to one knee, and whispers. "I'm Jefferson," before placing a tiny kiss on my hand.

He chuckles as I feel my face heat up, and straightens up. "So tell me, Evangeline. What brings you to Wonderland?"

Scarlett sunlight leeks in through the stain glass windows, bathing the hats and fabrics in a crimson red. Little flurries dance around the air, flowing with the swift breeze carried in through the front door that has been propped open.

Jefferson stares at the blue hat resting on his lap, knuckles white as his grips the ends with unneeded force. I sit to his left, my voice husky with too much use, my throat beginning to dry up with the absence of a drink. I watch him carefully, clearly unnerved by his lack of responding to my story.

"You said she won't help you, because the problem involves Rumplstilskin." He speaks finally, as though lost in thought.

I nod, waiting for him to go on.

"And the other reason she won't help you is because your father was a bad man."

I take in a deep breath. "Something like that."

He keeps his gaze leveled on his hat, muttering something to himself. I lean forward, catching the words, "...Doesn't see the truth."

"What was that?" I inquire.

He gazes at me with surprised eyes, as if he just remembered I'm here, and speaks softly. "Evangeline, do you not see the truth?" He takes my hand in his, his thumb caressing it gently. I expect myself to feel appalled and uneasy at his gesture, but instead I'm overcome with comfort and something else, something that almost feels like... Longing.

"What truth?" I whisper, drowning in his golden eyes.

He lets his light brown hair fall across his face, his fingers interlacing with mine. "I think what the Queen was trying to say," He pauses, purposely refusing to meet my stare. "I think she's trying to say that Rumplestilskin is your father."

I raise my eyebrows, at a loss for words from his theory. "My father?" I repeat slowly. "That doesn't make any sense. The Dark One doesn't have kids."

"How do you know?" He asks, his tone darkening.

I start to respond, but stop myself as I realize I don't have an answer. It was always just an assumption that Rumplstilskin never fell in love or had children. I've never had any proof of these accusations being true.

Jefferson calmly awaits my reply, and when he sees I don't have one, he sighs and strokes the thick locks of my brown hair. "Do you already have a father?"

I shake my head, fiddling with a tiny hole worn into my skirt. "I live with my aunt. She told me both my parents died after I was born."

"How did they die?"

"They were killed in the ogre wars."

He frowns skeptically, tossing his blue hat over his shoulder with a disgusted grunt. "How old are you?"

I furrow my brows at his random question. "I'm twenty. Why?"

"Ev. Don't you see?" I'm taken aback by his forceable tone and his new nickname for me, but he carries on nonetheless. "The ogre wars were eight years ago. When did your aunt tell you that's how they died?"

"Two years ago..." I shudder. "She refused to tell me how they died till I was old enough to handle it."

He repeats my words carefully, fixing me with a hard stare. "How are you not seeing the truth?"

I shake my head frantically, refusing to believe his words. "Because my aunt would never lie to me! She isn't like that!" Salty tears begin to well up in my eyes, but I hurriedly blink they away.

Jefferson's voice softens. "When you get back to your own realm, ask her about your parents. Make sure she tells you the truth."

He is cut off when a shimmering blue light brightening the room from behind me. I whip around, taking in the magnificent beauty of the Blue Fairy.

My heart drops. As much as Jefferson's words have scarred me, I'm not ready to leave him behind. Not yet.

Not ever.

"It's time to go." The fairy informs me gently.

I nod, heaving myself to my feet and smoothing out the creases of the skirt. Jefferson also rises, standing almost a head taller than me. "Do me a favor." He whispers, his breath tickling my ear. "If you find a young girl named Grace, tell her I'm going to find a way back to her."

I round on him, prepared to ask him who Grace is and how I can ever find her, but he stops me by leaning forward and softly pressing his lips against mine.

My eyes widen in shock, but I feel myself almost drowning in his deep emotions. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him back deeply and passionately. He is the first to break apart, regret shining in his eyes.

"Go. Help your friend."

I nod slowly, ruefully turning away from him and facing the fairy.

"Let's go." I croak, my mind set on only three things: Finding this Grace person for Jefferson, looking for a new solution for Ella to keep her baby, and discovering the real truth behind my father.


	6. Chapter Five

My head feels heavy as I begin to wake up. I rub the dizziness out of my eyes, aware of something soft and cushiony beneath me. Sitting upright, I take in my unfamiliar surroundings. The room is large and slightly curved, the classic woodwork of the walls white and plastered with light brown wallpaper. An abstract painting is strung onto the far left wall, a giant fireplace burning lowly beside it.

I immediately bolt upright, wincing as the sharp pain in my head increases. I have never seen this room before.

I try to recall what had happened before this moment, frowning as I remember passing out in the woods. Dawn light breaks through the many windows surrounding the room, indicating that I have been out for a few hours.

"You're awake."

I stiffen at the sound of the deep, melodic voice. My sweaty palms grip the hems of the white couch to keep themselves from shaking.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again." He continues. I can hear him pacing behind me, and I risk a look over my shoulder. "But living in this small town, we were bound to run into each other sooner or later." He is wearing a long, black coat that falls past his knees. His dark hair brings out the black/brown tints of his narrowed eyes.

I shuffle around cautiously on the couch. "Who are you?" I question, trembling.

He watches me, twirling a glass cup with a red substance around in his hand. He smirks slightly, his eyebrows furrowing with conviction. He steps lightly towards me, his black boots splattered with mud. "I should've known. You wouldn't remember me."

I instinctively edge away as he places himself down next to me. He shows no sign of noticing or caring.

"Evangeline... It's me, Jefferson." His tone is dark and cold, yet hopeful. "We met in Wonderland, weeks before the curse took place."

An awkward silence stretches out across the wide room. I open my mouth, staring at him stupidly as no words come out. "Who is Evangeline?" I manage.

He sets his cup down on a coaster, watching the red liquid swish up along the sides. "You are." He grumbles, rising to his feet. "I don't know what you go by in this life, but your real and true name is Evangeline." He paces around the couch, digging his long fingers into the cushion behind me. "I was hoping you and Grace, of all people, would have been left unaffected by the curse."

"Curse..." I repeat, wringing my fingers together in frustration. Didn't someone recently tell me about a curse?

Jefferson walks over to one of the windows, resting his arm along the wall and glaring out at the morning scenery of his front yard. I slowly heave myself to my feet, ignoring the aching screams of my muscles.

"Everyone in town is not who they used to be." He states. "Regina erased all their memories, giving them all false lives."

I nod in understanding, remembering why the words are familiar. "Did Henry tell you that?"

He whirls around abruptly. "No! Henry told me nothing!"

I stumble backwards, nearly losing my footing and catching myself before I can topple over the carved coffee table. My heart beats manically against my chest.

Jefferson's face falls, his dark eyes burning with resentment. "I'm sorry." He whimpers, shoving his hands into his black coat pockets. "It's not your fault that you can't remember anything, Evangeline."

I can feel my bottom lip quivering, and I turn my head downward before he can notice. "I just want to go home." I croak out, unable to hide my fear and unease for any longer.

He nods reluctantly, sadness playing across his face. "Of course. I will show you the way in a moment." He pushes himself off against the wall, taking off my jacket which I just realized was hung up on a coat rack near the fireplace. He tosses it to me, buttoning up his own and stands in front of the doorway.

I narrow my eyes at him as I slip into my jacket, preparing myself incase he breaks out into some kind of attack. But he just waits calmly for me, almost seeming to burn with regret and disappointment.

"If I may ask," He speaks up suddenly. "Did you ever discover the truth about your father?" I tilt my head to one side, quirking my eyebrows slightly. "My father?" I squeak out a humorless laugh. "Both my parents are dead."

A smirk plays across his cold face, his dark eyes glinting. "I take that as a no." He pushes a heavy white door open, adding. "Your dad is alive and living in Storybrooke."

I cross my arms over my chest stubbornly, enjoying the warmth of my jacket. "What makes you say that?" As I make my way across his empty room, he leans his head back against the door, gazing at the stooping ceiling.

"I know things no one else in town knows." He concludes. "I know everyone's story; who they were, who they are," He pauses, watching me closely. "Who they're parents are."

A cold shiver passes along my spine. I huddle in my jacket, pretending to be interested by the texture of the carpet.

His hand presses softly against my back, leading me down the narrow hallway. We walk in silence for about two minutes. He informs me the path to get back to Granny's from his house, noting to not take the woods again.

"Don't forget what I've told you, Evangeline." He whispers fondly. "You can't hide from the truth forever."

"Selena! There you are!" Ruby smiles as I push my way into her grandma's inn. "I was beginning to get worried about you. You were gone all night." She winds the velvet scarf around her neck, already dressed in her work uniform.

I run my shaky fingers through my hair, yawning hugely. "I got out of Regina's late and had to stay with a friend." I lie, silently hoping my cheeks aren't flushing red against my pale skin.

Ruby just nods, already opening the door to the bitter winter air. "You might want to tell your aunt Leah. She was worried about you." She grins, resting her head against the doorframe. "You'll have to tell me all about working for the mayor when I get of work this afternoon. It must have been fascinating." There is a friendly edge of sarcasm to her tone.

I laugh dryly, stifling down another yawn. "It actually didn't go to well. Regina fired me." Too tired and worn out to answer her oncoming questions, I press on indigently. "I need to look for a new job."

She frowns slyly, her red eyes shadow merging as her brows crease together. "You could try talking to Mr. Gold about an extension on the rent. I know he wouldn't listen to Leah, but he might pay attention to you since you're younger." She shrugs, twirling a diner key carelessly on her finger.

I sigh, feeling drained and hopeless. "I don't think so." I shimmy out of my jacket, a seed of an idea blossoming in my head. "Maybe... Maybe I should just ask him for a job."

Ruby coughs back her surprise, manicured hand flying to her chest. "Ask Mr. Gold for a job? Like working in his pawn shop?" She huffs a laugh. "Selena, Mr. Gold is the scariest, most mysterious man in town. Why would you want to work for him?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "Why not?"

"Why not?" She repeats, her hands resting on her hips.

"Ruby!" An impatient voice calls from outside.

Ruby pouts stubbornly, narrowing her unsure gaze at me. "You go ahead and talk to him. But he is a strange and secretive man. Who knows-"

"RUBY!"

I'm already making my way up the stairs as the voice comes again. "You better go." I inform her. "You don't wanna be late for work." I yawn once more, stretching my arms above my head for emphasis. To myself, I add, "And I don't want to be sleepy when I make my debut to Mr. Gold..."


	7. Chapter Six

"Aunt Leslie?"

I place the dirty plates in the sink, maneuvering around the other maids to stand in front of my aunt who is helping prepare King Maurice's dinner.

She wipes the wet knife on a towel without looking up at me. "Yes, dear?"

I wait until her cooking accomplice leaves in search of the salt, and lean over the counter toward my aunt. "Can I ask you something?"

She nods, shoving the pale turkey into the fiery oven.

I glance around the kitchen, watching as most of the maids clear out to set the king's table. I proceed without hesitation. "Who is my father?"

Leslie jerks around, her dark eyes sparkling with despair.

I press on, ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. "I know he's still alive. Who is he?"

One of the newest maids trips over the folds of her dress, the plate she's carrying shattering as it smashes against the ground. Furious and startled responses are thrown at the poor maid. Neither my aunt or I flinch, our gazes locked.

Leslie shakily sets her dish towel on the counter, toying with the amethyst embedded necklace she never takes off. "I always knew this day was coming." She smiles slightly, tears dotting the corners of her eyes. "I just wasn't ready for it to happen so soon." She sways around the counter, reaching her hand out for mine. "Come."

I place my soft hand in her callused one, letting her steer me out of the bustling kitchen. I'm too anxious to worry about the king learning that we left out positions during work.

Leslie and I walk into the courtyard, which is flooding with pink and purple sun rays as the night sets in. Flowers blossom in the spring air, birds chirping sleepily in the distance. Leslie settles down on a concrete bench overlooking a bursting fountains. A couple of water sprites dances in the air around the spurting water.

Leslie smiles at them as I place myself down next to her. I patiently wait for her to begin.

"Your mother, Merriam, always dreamed of falling in love." She starts, folding her hands in her lap. "When she met your father, she thought for sure he was the one she was meant to be with forever." She pauses, gazing at the stars beginning to shimmer in the sky. "They got married almost instantly. But barely three year later, the ogres invaded, and you're father was sent off to war. You're mother was afraid to lose him in the battle, though she honored him for his bravery."

I stare at her, silently urging her to go on.

"But he wasn't as brave as she thought." Leslie's tone dropped. "He selfishly left the wars. He was known as the 'Man who Ran'. Merriam couldn't bare the sight of him. She left him, without..." She trails off, unable to push forward with the story.

I drop my gaze, a theory burning in my mind. "Without telling him she was pregnant with me?"

She nods solemnly, resting her hand on my shoulder sympathetically. "She was too weak from her pregnancy to get very far. By the time she found me, there was nothing more we could do for her." A single tear slides down her cheek, slipping into the fabric of her dress. She caresses the her necklace, unlatching it and letting it fall into her palm. "She gave me this right before she died. But I want you to have it."

I study the purple gems lining the silver chain, both sadness and happiness radiating from me at the little trinket of my mother's. Leslie shifts to secure it around my neck.

When the lock snaps into place, her body droops, exhaustion clearly shown on her fallen face.

I desperately want her to continue with the story, but I ask a simple question to raise the mood. "Was I an only child?"

Leslie smirks ever so slightly. "No. You had an older brother."

"I did?"

"Yeah. His name was Baelfire."

I smile at the name. "Do you know where he is?" The question is farfetched, but I am curious nonetheless.

My aunt's smile fades. "I do." She sighs, wringing her fingers again. "You're father loved him very, very much. When Baelfire's life was endangered, you're father did something very evil, thinking he could save his son." There is an eerie silence for a moment before her chilling words fill the twilight sky. "He became the Dark One."

I swallow, my blood running cold. It's true, then. Rumplestilskin is my father.

Leslie doesn't acknowledge me, lost in her own, gruesome world. "Bae knew there was a change in your father that could not be reversed with magic. He plotted with the Blue Fairy, hoping to get him to a land without magic, where he could harm no one. But it didn't work. Bae was lost into another world, while Rumplestilskin cowardly stayed behind." She spits with a sense of venom and hatred.

"How do you know all this?" I whisper.

"The Blue Fairy told me." Leslie responds, less deflated. "It's been our secret for years."

I shake my head, watching as the water sprites giddily dive in and out of the cascading fountain water. A new feeling is sprouting in me, one I have only ever felt for Leslie. Love... For my family. I feel love for the brave way my mother trekked to find her sister. I feel love for my lost and forgotten brother. And, surprisingly, I feel love for my father. Dark One or not, he is a parent and a husband who has lost the two people who matter most of him. Little does he knows, there is a third.

I bolt to my feet, facing Leslie with new determination. "I need to find him! He needs to know the truth!"

Leslie also rises to her feet, horror-stricken. "Evangeline, you can't! Rumplestilskin is not your father anymore! He is a dark, twisted man who is hurting your best friend!" She grabs my hands in hers. "Think of Ella!"

I groan, unwilling to accept defeat, but also unwilling to hurt my friend. "Maybe I can talk him out of it. I can get him to leave Ella and the baby alone!"

She raises her thin eyebrows. "Ev, you haven't heard?"

My heart drops. "Heard what?"

"The fairies and the dwarfs have devised a new plan! Ella is going to act out the part of having twins and try to strike a new deal with him. She is going to get him to sign a contract with an enchanted quill, which will hold him long enough for us to imprison him in the dwarf mines!"

My breath comes out as rapid and slow. I can't find the will to speak.

"We're finally going to end his treachery!" She finalizes.

I run.

I run past the maids, servants, guards, not caring who thinks its suspicious.

I run across the illuminated courtyard, flooded with dawn light from the rising sun.

Adrenaline pumps in my veins, urging me to run faster, faster than I ever have before.

As the sables come into view, the thought process in my mind increases dramatically. I don't know exactly what I'm doing... I am going to head over to Ella's kingdom; but for what? To tell Ella to leave my father alone? Or to tell Rumplestilskin not to take the quill pen from her?

I shake my head as I clamber onto a black and gray steed. The journey across the realm takes a least a day. I'm hoping to get to her castle before night falls. That should leave me enough time to think about who's side I'm taking on the issue.

But as I tear from the stables, my horse galloping across vast grasslands and whispering forests, my brain won't focus. I'm torn between the girl I trust with my life, and the twisted man who shows no knowledge of his missing daughter.

I know Ella doesn't deserve what he's charging her with. No one deserves to have their firstborn taken from them. He of all people should know. And yet, he also doesn't deserve to live his dark and tormented life. He lost his wife and son, and for what? It only seems fair to me that he learns the truth about his wife's second pregnancy.

Darkness folds on the kingdom by the time I reach Ella's castle. The guards usher me though without a word, already knowing me as the princess's best friend. I hand the reins of my horse over to the stables, trudging along the grand gardens stretching out before me. Leslie told me this is where Ella plans on meeting with Rumplestilskin to strike the new deal.

She isn't around when I arrive. In fact, no one is. The place is completely barren.

In spite of the spring season, the night is somewhat cold. I wrap my dark purple coat around my shoulders, shivering in the darkness. A bush beside me rustles as a crow flaps out, cawing into the night. It's almost an eerie sensation, being out here alone in the dark.

But nothing chills me to the bone more than the high, maniacal voice that speaks behind me.

"Looking for me, dearie?"


	8. Chapter Seven

A tiny bell chimes above my head as I push my way into Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Even though its mid-afternoon, the shop is dark and gloomy. I bite my lower lip nervously, gazing at the trinkets and antiques lining the walls and glass cases.

I close the door behind me, noticing two wooden puppets seated by the front door. Their tiny mouths are wide open, eyes sprung open in obvious terror. Their wooden hands lay in each others.

I shudder, moving past them and taking in Mr. Gold's other items.

A dust-covered spindle in one corner.

A gleaming, curved samurai sword hung on the wall.

A giant, silver hook displayed in one of the glass cases.

"May I help you?"

I jerk around, my insides turning cold.

A curtain in the far back parts as Mr. Gold limps out, a polite but mysterious grin shaping his delicate face. He halts behind the far counter, resting his gloved hands on his intricately designed cane.

I straighten up, forcing myself to take timid steps toward him. "Hi..." I start, my voice barely above a whisper. I clear my throat. "I'm Selena Silver. Leah Silver's niece."

"Ah." He nods in recognition. "What can I do for you today?"

I study a unicorn mobile stung from the ceiling, unable to meet his eyes. "My aunt and I have been staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast because we haven't been able to keep with our rent, after Moe French let Leah go." I mumble.

Gold's face morphs into something similar to a smirk.

I go on. "Neither of us have had much luck trying to find a new job, so I was wondering-"

"If you are hear to ask me about giving you an extension on your rent, the answer is no." He cuts in, walking over to one of his heavily decorated shelves. "Leah is a fine young lady, I'm sure she'll find a more decent job with a respectable employer in no time."

A grim quietness passes through the room. I watch Mr. Gold closely. "What do you mean, a 'respectable employer?'" I don't sound nearly as brave as I hoped I would. "Moe French is a good man."

"Moe French and I have had our differences in the past." Gold retorts almost immediately. He reaches up to one of the shelves, taking down a delicate, white cup. He gazes fondly at it. I noticed a tiny part off the top is chipped off.

I dare myself to meet his eyes. They aren't drawn to me, but I can still see the despair reflecting off them. A pang of remorse hits me. It's as if he's forgotten I'm here, and is lost in his own, haunted memories.

But as quickly as it comes, the moment passes on. I frown, unsure of what just happened.

"If that is all you are here for, Miss Silver, I suggest-"

"That's not why I'm here." I exclaim a little too rudely.

He just chuckles softly in response. "Then what brings you here, dearie?"

I narrow my eyes, knowing it's now or never. "I came to..." My voice trails off. Despite the coldest of the winter, I find myself sweating underneath my heavy jacket. I start again. "I came to ask you if I could possibly work here? You know, like have a job? Just until Leah and I have enough to pay the rent!" I add quickly, studying his face.

He's obviously surprised by my request. His eyes widen, and for a moment he almost seems at loss for words. "You want to work here?" His thick Scottish accent is clearer than before as his voice raises. "I must say, I've never had this suggestion offered to me before."

"I'm not surprised." I mutter under my breath.

Gold moves around his counter, coming to halt in front of me. I've seen him around town before, but up close, I can see the chiseled features of his face. In an eerie way, they almost seem familiar. "I'm currently not looking for help at the moment." He says, and my heart sinks. "But," He suddenly smiles, gazing past me. "I suppose I can allow you to do a little work around here for some time," He grins knowingly. "Since you are so keen on helping your dear aunt."

I laugh happily, clapping my hands in front of me and bouncing on my heels, unable to keep to joy contained. "Thank you so, so much!" I respond with glee. "I promise I'll be the hardest worker in town! I won't let you down."

He smiles at my happiness. "Just come back around tomorrow at noon. I will try to have your first task ready for you." He nods politely.

"I will!" I sigh with content, backing away to the door. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Gold!"

I open the door, unaware of the brisk cold that hits my face. I've done it! I've got a job that will keep Aunt Leah and I in Storybrooke!

I make a note to myself not to screw this one up. Working for the mayor was scary enough, but Mr. Gold? Who knows what kind of terror could be unleashed if I fail at what he has me do?

I shake my head, reminding myself not to overwhelm myself with those kinds of thoughts.

I turn the corner and head for Granny's, pushing past the leaves crowding the gated entrance. The broken flower pots that dirty the steps have still not been cleared away. Ruby and Granny never thought to clean the place up, even after Emma and August showed up in town.

I push my way into the inn, hearing Ruby humming to herself in one of the back rooms. I head her way to tell her about my good news, but decide to unshed all this winter clothing first. I pound up the stairs, shoving my key into the brass lock on the door. It clicks open, and I begin unraveling the scarf from around my neck, and shrug out of my jacket. I toss them both on the bed, smiling to myself as I turn toward the mirror leaning against the wall.

My reflection smiles back at me, but something seems off. My facial features are all accounted for, but they don't strike me as /me/. I see someone else entirely.

I don't look like my mother. Leah always told me I took more after my father.

My father...

I scream, stumbling backwards in terror, and collapse by the foot of my bed. My breathing catches in my throat, turning to horrified sobs. My ears catch sounds of frantic footsteps stomping clumsily up the stairs.

Ruby barges into my room, her red eyeshadow outlining her shock. She couches beside me, grabbing my wrists. "Selena! What happened!?"

She sounds so inaudible, seems so far away. She pleads for to me to tell her what happened, if I'm hurt.

I look at her, shivering. My voice cracks. "I know who my father is."

"What?" She whispers, clearly not understanding. "Who is your father?"

I swallow, allowing myself time to calm my breathing before replying gloomily. "It's Mr. Gold."


	9. Chapter Eight

Rumplestilskin giggles as he trots around the grounds to face me. I stay frozen in place, unsure of what to do or say.

He looks me over, his golden eyes sweeping across me with a toothy smirk planted on his face.

I shutter as the moonlight spills over him, revealing his oily complexion, claw-like fingernails, and grotesque outfit. Nothing about him seems safe or reassuring. He's anything but a father-figure. I wonder why my mother even fell for him in the first place.

"Y-you are... You're..." I stutter, pausing on my failing words. Should I tell him right now he's my father, or wait and lead up to that point?

He misinterprets my hesitation. "Rumplestilskin!" He broads, bowing gallantly. His playful eyes are never taken off mine. He giggles again, a small, high pitched noise that I don't think I will ever get used to. "And what might I do for you, Miss Evangeline?"

A crow caws somewhere in the distance, taking flight into the dead night. I feel myself jump a little, my knees buckling as though expecting danger. I furrow my brow nervously. "How do you know my name?" I ask. I consider the possibility that he might already know about his lost daughter.

He shapes his hands in front of his face, posing dramatically as he states proudly, "I am the Dark One, dearie! I know more than you can ever dream of knowing!" He laughs once again, sending shivers down my spine. The night suddenly seems colder.

He presses his hands together in front of his chest, the burning torches behind him shadowing the contours of his face. Though it's incredibly dark out, I can almost make out a couple features of his face that I relate to. It makes me wonder if he's always looked so sullen and in serious need of some face cream, or some moment in his life led up to it. Was he always the Dark One? Did he somehow earn that position after my mother's death? It hardly seems plausible that the Dark One would run away from the ogre wars when he's got so much power to stop it.

I shuffle from foot to foot as an owl hoots in the distance. Rumplestilskin waits patiently with an expectant expression. I'm annoyed by the dead silence. A noise, any noise at all, wouldn't make me feel so vulnerable to be in his presence. But the night remains perfectly still.

"I need to tell you something." I inform him, instantly feeling like an idiot for my poor choice of wording. I resist the urge to smack the palm of my hand against my forehead in sheer embarrassment.

Rumplestilskin's eyebrows raise in amusement. "Everybody has something to tell me, dearie."

"Right." I sigh. I suddenly don't have the nerve to tell him the whole truth.

He smirks slightly, delicately picking dark yellow flower from one of the surrounding bushes. He holds it between his thumb and forefinger, examining it closely. "Is this about your pregnant friend?" He twists the flower around, forwards and backwards. "I have had many people come to me about that." He smiles sinisterly. "I'm not letting up on the deal."

I bravely take a step forward. "Why do you want her baby? Do you not have kids of your own?"

He pauses, the flower falling to his feet. He gazes at me, his expression unreadable. I remind myself to hold my ground, to not show him how scared I'm feeling.

"I had a son." He informs me, voice growing grotesquely solemner.

"But you lost him." I add on. His head jerks up as it hits him that it wasn't a question, but a well known fact. "You lost him over your obsession with power."

"Yes." His thickly laced accent stands out more, melting into the freezing night. His eyebrows knit together as he moves closer to me. We're roughly the same height, but up close he's more intimidating. I make the mistake of backing away from him, introducing him to the fear I've been building up. Sharp thorns prick into my skin from the rosebush I'm practically standing in. "How do you know that?" He's suspicious now, knows I'm up to something.

I know now is the right moment to tell him the truth. Now is the time to speak up and admit I'm his daughter.

But I can't.

Something inside me twists with pain at the thought of letting him in on the truth. He's just too dark, too demented, too lost in his own, cruel world. I don't want to have to be exposed to that.

Everything I had thought before about wanting him to know the truth fades. After seeing him myself, I'm influenced to keep this secret to myself.

This entire trip was for nothing.

Rumplestilskin frowns at my hesitation, obviously still wanting an explanation. I blurt out that first thing that comes to my mind.

"The Blue Fairy told me."

He scowls, eyes narrowed in disgust. His look is so disturbing, I have to turn away. I fix my gaze on the rosebush, pretending to be fascinated by a bustling, scarlet flower.

Before either of us can say another word, there is a rustling further down the gardens. We both turn our heads, watching as Ella cautiously scurries down the twisted trail. My heart sinks as Rumplestilskin grins deviously.

He faces me once more, his pitched voice high again as he utters quietly, "If that's all, I have a deal to discuss." He picks his way around the thorny bushes, his feet not creating a single sound.

I press my lips together in a grim line as I watch him weave his way towards Ella. Did I do the right thing not telling him? Should I have at least told him Ella's deal is a trap?

I crouch down among the roses, watching out from the spiny, thin branches wrapping around the bush. Somehow, it feels wrong to just leave the two of them alone. I need to see how this plan pans out.

"Well, well, well!" I hear him cheer from somewhere I'm unable to see.

Ella turns toward the sound of his voice, her hands moving from caressing her stomach to hugging the cloak tighter around her shoulders. She slowly makes her way towards him, her face masked with determination.

I inch to the right, peering through more crooked leaves till I'm able to see both.

"You're starting to show." Rumplestilskin has pulled out some kind of tiny, silver flask. He takes a calming drink from it as Ella paces forward. "A little bird told me you want to speak."

"Yes." Ella's soft tone clashes majorly with his rough one. She removes the hood of her cloak, revealing her eloquent blonde hair. She holds her head up high as she states, "I'd like to alter the bargain."

He hisses, smirking. "That's not what I do."

"I think you'll want to." She responds without pause. She gazes fondly at her round stomach. "I'm having twins."

I squeak in surprise, instantly covering my mouth with my hand. Neither of them acknowledge me. I doubt they even heard, thankfully.

The Dark One tosses his flask, and it soars towards my bush. The aroma of whiskey floods my nostrils. "Is that so?" He asks, heading her way. He suddenly prances, laughing giddily, hands outstretched for his stomach. "Let's have a look." He rests his hands on her stomach, grunting with satisfaction.

I fake gag - father or not, I wouldn't want him coming anywhere near me like that.

"And you, what?" He continues, unfazed. "Give up both?"

An owl hoots somewhere in the distance. I crawl forward, craning my neck to get a better view of Ella. I barely catch her faint nod. She's now starting to show tiny traces of fear.

"Why is that, I wonder?" He presses his hands together, and though his back is facing me, I can almost see the smug grin crawling across his face.

"My husband, he's..." Ella starts, pacing around him with despair. The frost on the grass crunches beneath her feet. "He's having a hard time. Our kingdom is poor, we're losing money, our crops are dying." She passes by me, close enough for me to reach out and touch her trailing blue cloak. I fold my hand underneath me to keep from doing so. "We can't support ourselves or our people." She twists slowly, gazing back at him intently.

"And you would trade your other child for..." He waves his hands in the air, gesturing for the right word. "Comfort?"

Ella snorts with amusement. "I can always have more children." There is such a finality of her tone, I have to remind myself it's all part of the plan. She would never disown two of her offspring. "But I can't make crops grow where the soil is dead."

A paper rustles, filling the night with noise. I noticed Ella unraveling a faded, browning scrolls. She boldly structs back to Rumplestilskin, opening it to give him full view of the wording. "In exchange for our other child," She pauses, all hints of fear gone. She sways to the left, choosing her sentence carefully. "You will see to it that out land is once again fertile." Quieter, she adds, "I think it's more than fair."

"Yes!" Rumplestilskin blurts out before she's murmured the last word.

I can see Ella's brows merge closer to her eyes, the torch light reflecting off them.

"Yes, yes. It is." He bends over, examining the contract closely. "If what you say is true..." "It is." Ella interrupts him this time, almost gleefully. She watches him as he rests his hands on his knees, oblivious to the oncoming trick. "And all you have to do," She flips something out from behind the paper. It rustles in protest. "is sign on the dotted line."

The object she's offering him is a thick, red quill. It glimmers in the moonlight, the textures of the feathers so clear and bright, it's visible from my hiding spot.

My heart sinks dramatically. This is the part of the deal Leslie had told me about. I know it isn't an ordinary quill, but an enchanted one that can hold someone as powerful as the Dark One prisoner. Feelings of dread wash over me. Maybe I should have warned him after all.

Rumplestilskin stays bent over, face morphing into content at the sight of the pen. He flings himself upward, plucking it greedily from Ella's small fingers. "What a lovely quill!" He enunciates his words, and suspicion boils in my blood. "Wherever did you get it?"

"It's from our castle."

He steps forward, the quill raised towards Ella's face. "You know, the only way to stop me, is through magic." He floats the quill in front of her face, but she doesn't flinch.

She shakes her head, and for a second I catch a little smile, but it disappears as fast as it came. "I'm not trying to stop you."

"Of course you're not. Because as we all know," He gesture gallantly, pointing at the black sky. "All magic comes with a price!"

I shudder. Something about that sentence chills me and makes my blood run cold. "He knows." I whisper to myself, afraid but curious for the oncoming events. I realize that I'm not sure anymore whose side I'm on.

He continues with theatrical facial expressions. "And if you were to use it to, say... Imprison me?" The quill is pointed in her direction. He slides it delicately under her chin, muttering, "Then your debt to me would only grow. And we wouldn't what that, now, would we?" He shows no sign of fear whatsoever. Just enjoyment.

Ella forcefully twists her head away. Once the quill isn't tickling her skin, she faces him again, whispering so gently I have to inch forward and strain my ears to hear what she has to say. "Just sign the contract, please."

He also talks with a hushed voice. I wonder if he's doing it on purpose, just to annoy me. "You sure you're happy with this new arrangement?"

Ella holds the contract up as indication to sign it as a response.

Rumplestilskin giggles again, prying it from her fingers and turning his back to me once again. I shift to the right, angling around the thorns to watch him.

"Then so it shall be." He says.

I huff out a breath of pity as the tip of the quill drags along the paper. It takes a while, considering his name is so long, but finally he lifts the quill up, and instantly a blue light shimmers into view. I watch in horror as it surrounds him, freezing him with his arms outstretched. A sickening, scraping-like noise crowds my ears as the magic takes its effect.

Ella bunches up her dress in her fists, breath growing rapidly. She spins around fearfully, her now panicked voice screaming for her husband. "Thomas!"

"No one breaks deals with me, dearie." Rumplestilskin says through clenched teeth, just before the sounds of hooves and mens shouting fills the night.

I watch as Thomas and his loyal guards pull into the gardens on two carriages.

Rumplestilskin doesn't care to acknowledge him. "No one. No matter where you are, no matter what land you find yourself in, I assure you... I will have your baby."

I gulp at the blackness of his voice. For once, I'm ashamed to call him my father. I was so blinded by my hunger for a real parent I didn't pay attention to just how sick and twisted this man really is.

I close my eyes, listening to the sounds of Thomas's guards overtaking him. "You deserve to suffer." I mutter, backing out of my hiding place.


	10. Chapter Nine

The clock on the nightstand ticks to 12:05 pm. I'm five minutes late for my evaluation at Gold's shop. He's probably going to be pissed.

I stand in front of the mirror, brushing my dark hair out of my face. Yup, Gold's features still copy mine. Definitely my father.

I sigh, setting the brush down on the dresser, and pick up a gold necklace embedded with amethysts. It's the only trinket of my mother's that I have. I slip it around my neck, latching it behind me and letting it settling on my chest. It sparkles in the blooming sunlight. Something about it gives me confidence for what I am about to do.

The air outside is strangely warm. I have no need for my jacket, so I slip it off and tie it securely around my waist as I scurry of Granny's property and turn the corner. I pass a couple of familiar friends on my short walk; Archie walking Pongo, Ashley and Sean cradling their baby Alexandra. They each smile politely and wave at me, and part of me wishes I could lead simpler lives like them instead of being worn down by the most incredulous news of my time.

As Gold's shop door swings open, Regina strolling out with a flustered expression, a sicking feeling grows in the pit of my stomach. This may be the craziest thing I'm about to do, or the bravest. Either way, the outcome will be life-changing.

The bell chimes again when I open the creaky door. Gold is standing with his back to me, twirling what looks to be a black and neon colored globe. He spins as the door squeezes shut, seeming rather proud of himself after his conversation with Regina.

"You're late." He says, his voice soft.

I stay hidden in the shadows of the walls. "I know. I'm sorry."

"I have a job for you." He limps forward with his cane, eyes fixated on long, black briefcase resting on the left glass counter. "I may be expecting some company soon, and I need you to tidy the place up a bit."

"Wait." I bite my bottom lip, marching forward with fake determination. "There's something I need to ask you about first."

He keeps his gaze rested on the briefcase for a moment, then rests the palms of his hands on his cane and smirks at me. "Out with it, then." He stands motionless.

I close my eyes, letting the silence settle around me. A sense of calm washes over me. I can do this.

I suck in my breath, speaking with assurance and finality. "I met someone a couple days ago, someone who got me a little interested in finding out who my father was, because I never got to meet them." I pause. His face shows no emotion. It's impossible to tell whether I'm gonna get through to him or not. Squinting, I croak out, "Do you have any kids that you know of? Because I... I think I might be your daughter."

I immediately squeeze my eyes shut, feeling my cheeks flush bright red. Great choice of wording, Selena! I mentally kick myself.

Gold chuckles, and I slant my eyes open to see him shaking his head coldly. His brown and graying hair falls across his face. "You're working for him, aren't you?"

I frown, shuffling backwards. "Who?"

"August." He raises his voice, thickly laced accent mingling with the cold air. "You're working with him to get ahold of my dagger." He laughs mercilessly. "You are the second person this week claiming to be my child. Well," He raises his head profoundly. "You can give up your charade now. The two of us have talked the situation out."

I huff out a frustrated breath, having no idea what he's talking about. "I really don't know where that came from, but I am not working for August." I push myself forward, halting till I'm just mere inches away from him. I ignore the fear tingling down my spine. "Yesterday, after I left your shop, I looked in the mirror and saw you staring back! Now my aunt Leah told me my mother died when I was born, but she does't know anything about the disappearance of my father!" I stop rambling on, realizing he isn't even paying attention to me. I open my mouth to scold him more, but notice his gaze is glued intently elsewhere.

He focuses on my purple necklace, lips parted in disbelief and eyes pooling dark recognition. He reaches his frail hand out, his forefinger centimeters away from brushing one of the precious gems. "Where did you get this?" He whispers incredulously.

I glance at my necklace. It's almost black in his dim shop, but it's basic, beautiful features are still noticeable. Frowning, I mutter, "It belonged to my mom. She gave it to Leah when she died..." I trail off, sensing a melting change in him.

He flints his eyes back up at me, his brows mending together. "Your mother." He repeats mutely. "Merriam..."

I gasp. Merriam was indeed my mother's name. Does this mean I'm... Right?

He quivers, all smugness and self-control evaporated. His hand rests on my shoulder. "She was pregnant when she left?" He's speaking more to himself now, as if trying to comprehend the idea in his head, but it still leaves me shaken.

I realize how little proof it takes to see how fast this moment is moving. Just a couple of resembling features, a necklace, a familiar name, and his radiating shock is enough to convince me. He seems capable enough of believing himself, not even considering the options of me collecting information elsewhere, as I had feared he would. No. Both of us sense the bonding relationship here between a lost father and daughter.

Within warning, he embraces me tightly. I fall into his arms, salting water gathering and threatening to slide down my rosy cheeks. I have a father...

He whispers words softly in my ear, but I'm too enthralled to listen. We stay stuck in each other embrace for another thirty or so seconds, before he pulls back and smiles warmly. Hands resting on my arms, he sighs. "I want you to keep this between you and me. Understand?"

I shake my head. Why doesn't he want anybody to know he has a daughter? But after a moment's thought, I reply, "I understand." How would people react to finding out I'm Gold's daughter? Would they start treating me different? Avoid me? Act like I'm the enemy?

He smiles at me, his next words warming my heart and chasing away the giddy and nervous flurries. "That's my girl."


	11. Chapter Ten

News about the queen's curse is soaring through the realm like wildfire.

Everyone in the world must known by now about Regina's barge in on Snow White and Charming's wedding, and her "present" she's not only offering, but forcing upon every living soul.

I've been so preoccupied worrying about what curse she might have in store for us, Rumplestilskin barely passes my mind. It's as if my encounter with him never happened.

Jefferson, on the other hand - I can't get him out of my head.

Every night, I replay our kiss in my head, savoring the feel of his lips against mine, his arms caressing me, the sweet thickness of his voice. Will I ever see him again? Will the curse separate us forever? Will the curse even reach Wonderland?

I'm torn apart by these gruesome thoughts, night after night, day after day, till there is no more time to fret over these selfish thoughts. News reaches Snow White's castle - where Aunt Leslie and I are residing, thanks to Red - that the curse is here.

I run through the castle corridors, holding my dress above my clumsy feet, desperately searching for Aunt Leslie. There's no telling when the curse will reach us, and now Snow's baby, who is predicted to save us all, is coming sooner than we thought. There's no telling if Snow will make it to the wardrobe or not, and just the thought terrifies me.

I'm skimming past a semi-closed door when a faintly familiar voice catches my attention. I halt, backtracking a couple of feet and peek through the crack of the open door. The room is pretty wide, flooding with blooming sunlight. A tree stands against the wall opposite of me, a hollow carving with doors as an added edition. I suck in my breath in awe. It's the magical wardrobe the fairies donated.

A balding, elderly man works furiously with the door, a little redheaded boy as his aid. Fluttering around the tree is a chirping, sophisticatedly-dressed cricket. I automatically recognize them as Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, and Pinocchio. A shimmering blue light indicates the Blue Fairy is present, too.

I crouch by the door, curious.

"The circumstances have changed." The Blue fairy soars forward, hovering over what looks to be a crib. I tilt my head in understanding - this must be the nursery.

Geppetto stands, casting a concerned frown at the fairy. "What do you mean, changed?"

The fairy wastes no time. "Snow White is going to give birth early, the savior will be born at any moment."

The older man rises to his feet, placing a loving hand on Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio can't go." She continues ruefully. "Snow White must accompany her daughter or all will be lost. She must be protected. This is a land with no magic. She will need someone to guide her, someone to make her believe in her destiny. Who better than her mother?"

I sink to the ground, horror-stricken. The wardrobe only takes one... Right?

"But we had a deal." I hear Geppetto backfire. I lean forward again, watching the scene fearfully.

"There's no time to argue, the curse is almost upon us." The Blue Fairy can barely get her words out. "And I must return to the fairies to make final preparations. It is vital that you tell Snow White what I just told you. The child is our only hope. She is the only one who can save us!" She delicately floats backwards, eager to return to her work with her fellow fairies.

"And my boy? What will happen to him?" Geppetto demands.

"All we can do is have faith that one day, the savior will restore all that we have lost." She nods once to Jiminy, seemingly fearful and worried, before she takes off out of the jutted window.

I can't bring myself to rise to my feet and continue my search for my aunt. The Blue Fairy's words are haunting me, keeping me frozen in place. They didn't say it exactly, but it seems to me that the wardrobe accepts two volunteers, not one.

Geppetto sighs, resting his palms on the baby's crib. He doesn't say anything, just gazes into space absently.

"Shall we tell Snow White?" Pinocchio asks bravely.

His father lets the silence stretch on, before uttering a solid, "No."

I gasp quietly, his unexpected answer catching my by surprise.

He whirls around, nodding his head to the tree and issuing to his son, "Get in the wardrobe, my boy."

"Geppetto!" Jiminy's faint plea voices the ramped thoughts crowding my head. "You can't! Things have changed! The savior needs her mother!" He flutters around the branches, desperately trying to get his point across. I silently applaud him for his determination.

"No, she needs someone to protect her." His best friend retorts stubbornly. "To make her believe in her destiny." Switching glances from Jiminy to Pinocchio, he adds proudly, "My boy. He can do that."

I swallow, a pang of hurt stabbing me in the stomach. I don't catch Pinocchio's words over my own mixed feelings. Seeing the love Geppetto has for his son tears me apart. It's obvious to me that he doesn't want to see Pinocchio cursed back into solid, inanimate wood. He's risking the lives of people all across the realm to save his child. And as selfish as it may be, I'm jealous. I'm jealous of the love between a father and child, jealous of the time they get to spend together, jealous of the sacrifice Geppetto is willing to make.

I find the strength to stumble to my feet, and I rest my hand against the wall to hold my balance. There is one thing I should do right now, for the sake of humanity: Tell Snow White and her husband what I just overheard. But there is something completely irrelevant I want to do: Find Rumplestilskin before the curse rips us apart.

I can barely keep my balance. I slightly tip to the left, keeping my hand against the limestone walls. The hall seems to be spinning, the realization of this curse's consequences making a final impact on my mind. I don't have much time left, but I now know what I must do.

I take off running to the nearest flight of stairs. Guards and servants are rushing all over the castle, fanatically preparing themselves for what's to come. I bolt past them, flying from one floor to the next, till I reach the darkened courtyard.

The twilight sunset washes over the outside, foreshadowing the torment we're about to endure. The guards never bothered to close the castle gates, probably assuming it was useless work. No one is around as I dart past them, exiting the kingdom and spinning wildly, trying to remember where Aunt Leah said they were keeping Rumplestilskin.

A noisy bell chimes from somewhere in the castle, possibly the roof from the nearness of it. A deep voice screams over the frantic noise of the castle: "The curse! It's here!"

I whip around, gazing past the lush mountains. More terror than I've ever felt in my life passes through me.

Dark clouds, far more powerful than anyone has seen, are billowing hurriedly our way. There is a large hint of green in them, and even flashes of green lightning and pounding thunder add to the sight. They overtake the mountains quickly, swallowing up anything in their path in mere seconds.

I find myself rooted in place. Nothing could have prepared me for this moment. I never would have imagined the curse being this... Horrific-looking.

Over the sound of the coursing thunder, hoofbeats penetrate the air from the woods. Black shapes ride into view: Men in dark armor steering black steeds and mares toward the castle, leading a dark and sinister looking carriage. I instinctively know exactly who it is.

Regina.

I push myself to run, out of the way and out of sight. I tumble over a knot of twisted branches, feeling my feet torn apart by the leafless plants. A long, sharp thorn tears across my skin, and blood instantly wells up along the scratch, but I ignore it. My number one priority right now is to keep Regina from seeing me and find Rumplestilskin.

I lay low behind the branches of a bush, my eyes following Regina's carriage as it pulls past the gates. Armies of guards follow obediently.

They seem so intent on their mission, I doubt any will notice a young woman sneaking away. I stand up, keeping an eye on them while I take a step backwards.

But the ground isn't there.

I can't help but cry out in alarm as I feel myself crash down a hidden ravine, rolling into a leafy valley. Green enters my vision, and immediately my allergies kick in, causing me to sneeze. But I waste no time, and jump back to my feet.

Before I can take another step, a hand clasps around my ankle, yanking me backwards. I scream as I meet the ground again, whipping my head around in shock. One of the queen's guards looms over me, his face veiled from sight. He reaches down to grab me again, but I use my free foot to kick him in the stomach.

He grunts, but my move hardly has an impact on him. The second I'm upright again, he winds his strong arms around my stomach.

"Let me go!" I scream, struggling to break free of his iron grip.

He doesn't respond, just removes one arm to fidget with his helmet. I continue to struggle, with no avail to break free. He's too strong.

I hear the shifting of armor, and he slowly removes his helmet, revealing the face beneath. He's got bushy brown hair, shaping around his face in a slight beard and mustache. His wide eyes spark nothing but innocence. When he speaks, his voice sports a thick accent I don't recognize.

"You cannot outrun the curse. It will affect everybody." He drawls, misreading my escape. He unwinds his arm from around my waist, and I trip forward, catching myself before I can fall a third time.

Finding my balance, I glare at him mistrustingly. I don't bother trying to run away; he'd probably catch me anyway. "I'm not trying to outrun the curse." I mumble.

The guard watches me closely, showing no signs of wanting to hurt me. "Where are you going?" He presses.

I don't answer, just continue to glare. He works for the queen. He might as well be as sinister as her.

He sighs, muttering calmly, "I am not the enemy. I am a friend of Snow White's."

I don't want to believe him. He could be trying to trick me so he can kill me himself as a way to get on Regina's good side. I wouldn't put it past her men. But the warm look in his eyes throws me off. He doesn't have that permanent scowl, or death hungry gleam in his eyes. He radiates more care and compassion, his face betraying pity and regret. It's almost as if he's more of a slave than a loyal guard.

After a slight moment's hesitation, I bite my lip and mutter, "I'm trying to find the dwarf mines to say goodbye to somebody."

He nods in understand, casting a glance over his shoulder at the curse. "I have a friend who can show you the way." Without waiting for a reply, he whistles loudly into the forest. His whistle echoes past the trees, disappearing into oblivion.

I turn to where he is gazing, half expecting an army of more dark soldiers to crash through the trees. Instead, a furry, gray animal emerges from the line of trees.

I gasp, instinctively taking a step backwards. The wolf trots to it's master's side, facing me with a blank look. I stare into it's eyes, awestruck by their beauty.

One is red as blood, the other black as night.

The man smiles at me, resting his hand on the wolf's head. "You need not worry. This is a friend. He will show you the way."

Wind whips across the landscape, ruffing the wolf's dark fur. His tongue hangs out as he pants. I stare at him wondrously, curious as to how this guard has tamed a wolf like this. My only explanation is that he used to be a huntsman.

"Why can't you show me the way?" I ask as politely as I can, but it still comes out as slightly harsh.

The huntsman paces, frowning regretfully into the distance. "I made a sacrifice for Snow White. The queen took my heart. I am forever under her power." He runs his fingers through his wolf's mangled fur, not allowing me to ask any questions as the wolf pads towards me. "Follow him: He will lead you to the mines." He nods once at me before pulling the black helmet back over his head.

I face the wolf, who is already heading south. It twists its gray head to look over it's shoulder, and once I pick up the hems of my dress and follow, it breaks into a run.

I huff, trailing after it as it leads me behind the castle grounds.

We run for what seems like miles, the curse threateningly booming behind us. I occasionally cast a fearful glance behind me, as a reminder of the time I'm limited too. I almost trip over my feet as Snow White's castle is soon engulfed in the dank, green smoke. I'm barely able to labor my breath before I can choke on my own wolf carries on, unaffected by the dark cloud.

We dash past numerous trees, grassland, and a drying lake. I ignore the aching pain in my muscles, the determination to reach Rumplestilskin in time the only thing that's pushing me forward. The wolf is fast, but he keeps at a pace I'm able to keep up with.

Just when I think my lungs are about to explode, the wolf slows his pace. He trots around a tunnel training into a mountain that isn't very visible in the night darkness. I take a second to rest against it, catching my breath and listening to the frantic beating of my heart. Once the wolf sees I'm capable of carrying on myself, he bolts back into the woods, disappearing from sight.

I watch him go, gazing over the landscape we just covered. My eyes widen in horror as I notice how near the curse is, how fast it's enveloping everything as it storms my way. It hits me just how little time I have left.

I push off the mountainside and bolt into the tunnel, my sides instantly screaming in protest. I can hear the mutantous thunder of the curse behind me, which propels me to run faster and faster.

I tear through the tunnels, thankful for the burning torchlights that light up my path. But my thankfulness is cut short when a cold, dreadful wind blows into the tunnel, the fire automatically extinguishing, engulfing me in darkness.

I halt, unable to see a thing. I back up against one of the mine walls. I listen to the rumbling of the curse as it makes it way around the mines. And over the sounds of the curse, I hear giggling. A hauntingly familiar giggle, one that has scarred me for weeks without end. Startled, I trail down the blackened tunnel, desperately following the sound.

The mines suddenly light up, green light gifting me with the gruesome line of sight. I cry out in surprise, twisting around and gasping in horror. The curse flows through the tunnels, melting past me and climbing up the walls. I fall to my knees, breathes turning into horrified sobs. The laughing grows louder and darker, bouncing off the mine walls.

I savor the sound of it, calling out to it without thinking first.

"Father!"

I clap my hand over my mouth, panic snaking through my blood. The laughing stops instantly, and I hear a shifting from somewhere near.

Lightning flashes again, illuminating the mines once more. I pull my knees up to my chest, eyes glued on the walls as the green magic seems to rip them away, layer after layer. I watch horrifically, regrets pouring into my head.

I regret not telling Snow White about the conversation between Geppetto and the Blue Fairy I heard.

I regret not finding Aunt Leslie or Jefferson in time, not knowing whether I will see either of them again.

But mostly, I regret not telling Rumplestilskin - my father - the truth. He may never know now. And I might not ever remember.

As the curse folds over me, I squeeze my eyes shut, famous words passing through my head, words known by all in Snow White's kingdom. I picture my father in my head, regretting pitifully how horribly our first and last meeting ended. I whisper the popular words to myself, "I will find you." Coldness wraps around me, and I feel myself slipping away into this new world. "I will always find you."

The curse finishes it's duty, erasing the Enchanted Forest from existence, and sends Rumplestilskin and I into our new lives.


	12. Epilogue

I wake up early a few mornings later, unable to sleep with the dread of knowing Henry's ill state in the hospital. Dr. Whale told me the night before he and his nurses couldn't figure out what had gotten the young boy sick, but they were doing everything in their power to revive him.

I consider heading to the hospital to check up on him, but I doubt the doctors will let me in so early. Still, it wouldn't hurt to try.

As I'm walking past the familiar buildings of the town, a young woman huddled in a hospital gown and wool jacket hesitantly approaches me. I smile politely, wondering why I haven't seen her around before. It's a small town - It's not common to see unfamiliar people walking around.

"Excuse me." She mumbles. I note that she has a thick, Australian accent. "Do you know where I can find Mr. Gold?"

I tilt my head. "Uh, yeah." I twist around and point down the road I just covered. "His pawn shop is right there on the corner."

She nods, thanking me fondly, before continuing on her mission. I watch her go, something nagging me in the back of my mind. Have I see her before?

I shake my head, turning back to the direction I was traveling and carry on. As the sun appears over the horizon, I shield my eyes, mentally kicking myself for deciding to walk this far distance. I could have driven, thanks to August for fixing my car and getting it out of Regina's property, but a walk just sounded so nice today.

Minutes pass, and finally the hospital building comes into view. I halt, a feeling of dread washing over me. Images of Henry pass through my mind, and part of me is too nervous to enter those hospital doors.

Before I can reconsider my decision, a sudden blast of wind passes over me.

I gasp, rooted in place. Memories evade my head, memories not of this life, but the last...

I'm not Selena Silver. I'm Evangeline, daughter of Rumplestilskin.

Aunt Leah is actually Aunt Leslie.

Regina sent us all here.

The curse.

Jefferson...

I stumble forward, dazed, fighting to grasp these new memories. I am overcome with pure shock, unsure of how to react to this. This woman I saw on the road was Belle... Belle is alive.

I find myself laughing giddily, despite the fact that I've been frozen in time for twenty-eight years.

I was right about Gold the entire time. He is my father, and I finally got a chance to let him know. Even if I lost that chance in the Enchanted Forest.

Jefferson suddenly evades my mind, and guilt floods through me like a broken dam. Jefferson knew all along that I was Evangeline, not Selena. He knew Rumplestilskin was my father, remembered our connection from the fairytale world. And I shut him out because he was a stranger to me.

I whirl on my heels and run, desperate to find him and rekindle our lost love. All around me citizens of town are in pure shock, murmuring to one other about their past lives that had been ripped away from them.

Overall, it takes me at least half an hour to find him. Just as I'm about to give up hope, I see him strolling down the street, seeming almost pleased with himself. I find it odd that he's dressed in hospital scrubs instead of his usual long, black coat. But the thought dissipates as I scurry towards him, heart being manically, about to burst with happiness.

He halts when he sees me coming, narrowing his eyes suspiciously I as draw near. "Selena?" He asks, his voice cracking regretfully.

I shake my head, feeling warm tears gathering in my eyes. "No. It's me, Evangeline."

"Evangeline..." He repeats, mouth hanging open. Without warning, he throws his arms around me, holding me close as his chin rests on my head. I push myself into him, enjoying the feel of his strong arms as they embrace me. Glancing upwards, I smile at him, and he leans down, our soft lips pressing together greedily.

I want to savor this moment forever, to never have to lose him again. Just being here with him, stuck in this moment, is all I could ever ask for. I giggle to myself. I have my true love back. I have a father. My best friend is alive. The curse is broken. This moment is perfect.

Jefferson suddenly pulls away, face morphing into fear and suspicion. I turn around, curious to see what's frightening him.

I barely have time to gasp in horror before thick, purple smoke weaves around us, engulfing the entire town of Storybrooke.

**A/N: Whoo! I finished it JUST in time for Once Upon A Time Season 2 tonight! :D Thank you to all my followers for reading it and reviewing it, it really meant the world to me! I might write a sequel, depending on how Season 2 goes... Anyway, hoped you guys liked it! I had a blast writing it! **


End file.
